Functioning Labels
Functioning labels are a problematic aspect of neurodivergent discourse and history. (more later, see also High-functioning) https://ollibean.com/problems-functioning-labels/ (read this) ''Functionality'' The most obvious objection most critics of functioning labels tend to recognise is that the concept of functionality is extremely subjective, and Disability Rights advocates tend to argue that this concept is framed through an oppressive ableist lens. The ability to function is predicated on a set of socialised (and at times biologically-encoded) prejudices that visible disability is something that should be stigmatised and suppressed in order to improve our social standing (and potential for procreation). Much of this is driven by the desire for parents to raise independently-living adult children. However, the modern stigma towards adults who cannot live completely independently of social support has become particularly aggressive - driven (in my view) by the frenzied 'divide-and-conquer' cultural influence of late-capitalism. We are programmed to believe that the cost of socially supporting our society's least independent, will create such scarcity in the social economy that the independence of the group will suffer from such "charity" to the individual. Taken to the extreme, this is the ideology which allowed Hitler to convince 1930's Germany to sanction mass genocide against fellow citizens on the basis of their genetics and ability. Spectrum Much of modern psychiatric discourse about Autism both in the media and academia embed the functionalising of neurodivergence into the models for Autism that initially were attempts to acknowledge the diversity of Autistic traits. This is most obvious in the co-option of the concept of an 'Autism spectrum' to often now imply a gradient in Autistic functionality, from 'more Autistic' to 'less Autistic', as though a spectrum is a linear scale on which Autistic people exist consistently at all stages of our lives. Alternatives Instead of trying to separate the autistic community in such a way, it's possible to refer more directly to what is intended. Support Needs If the terms were being used to separate autistic people who require daily support to maintain their livelihood, "high support" and "low support" are fairly good alternatives. Passability If the difference being contrasted is how noticeably we fit into neuronormative society, then "high functioning" is extremely insulting because it implies that fitting into neuronormative society (and all the anxiety and stress that that brings) is in some way something to feel happy about. My preference in this case is to refer to "neuro-passing" autistic people. We have "passing privilege " in the sense that we are able to blend into neurotypical society, but this "privilege" comes with a heavy load on our identity and self-esteem. Links (see also High-functioning#Links) |The Mighty://When You're 'Too Functional' to Have Your Mental Illness Taken Seriously> "I can be dying inside while going through the motions of the day. It’s not difficult for me to know how others expect me to act. Acting fine is a cognitive process. You can probably mention right now how an emotionally stable or “mentally sane” person is supposed to act. It really is simple. A generally accepted lifestyle is one where a person wakes up every day, looks presentable, takes care of stuff that needs to be taken care of, eats and goes to sleep. This can sometimes be done regardless of how you feel inside. To say it’s difficult is an understatement, but it’s not impossible." "If you struggle with not being taken seriously, my advice to you is to trust you know yourself so much more than anybody else. Nobody has the right to undermine your difficulties. If they do, it’s their issue. Keep looking for the person who listens to you and takes your feelings into account. Don’t feel demoralized or flawed. I know it’s a tough pill to swallow when you ask for help from a mental health worker who should be able to understand you but doesn’t. Again, this is a flaw in their own understanding of the human mind." Category:Autism Spectrum Category:Neurodiversity